


Neckties | J. Halpert

by goddessathenaofwar



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessathenaofwar/pseuds/goddessathenaofwar
Summary: the office (u.s.)jim halpert x male!oc"ha, halpert's a queer.""yeah actually, i am."orthe one where jim unknowingly takes a man's job at stamfordgoddessathenaofwarstarted: september 6th, 2019finished:





	1. cast + playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism are always appreciated!

_staring_

justin h. min as elijah ki

john krasinski as jim halpert

jenna fischer as pam beesly

rainn wilson as dwight schrute

b. j. novak as ryan howard

steve carell as michael scott

the office cast as their respective characters

**playlist**

kadie elder - first time he kissed a boy

simone battle - he likes boys

hozier - take me to church

foster the people - i would do anything for you

whitney houston - i wanna dance with somebody (who loves me)

selena gomez - the heart wants what it wants

5 seconds of summer - ghost of you

bleachers - wild heart

queen - somebody to love


	2. introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much planned for Elijah and Jim, and I'm so excited to write them.

Dunder Mifflin Scranton was one of the weirdest places Elijah has ever worked. Ever since corporate decided to put him in Scranton just so they could have Jim Halpert in Stamford, he has been pissed. He didn't want to leave his home just for his job but there was no other option, he didn't know where else he'd work. He missed his friends back in Stamford and he didn't like most of the people here. Pam Beesly would stare at him all day long which made him very uncomfortable, Ryan Howard was supposed to move to sales but couldn't anymore because Elijah took his spot and wanted revenge, Dwight Schrute would annoy him all day long, Michael Scott enjoyed offending everyone in his office, Stanley Hudson was super rude and clearly didn't care about his job, Phyllis Vance thought she was the best thing since buttered toast, Creed Bratton was probably doing illegal things, Meredith Palmer was definitely an alcoholic, Oscar Martinez was okay but he was going to be gone for a while since he was harassed by the rest of the employees that worked in Dunder Mifflin, Kevin Malone sexualized women way too much for Elijah's comfort, Kelly Kapoor never stopped talking, Angela Martin was really mean to everybody who breathed, and Toby Flenderson was a pushover who was kind of a creep. Elijah hated Jim Halpert for leaving him with these people. He swore if he ever met Jim Halpert he'd punch him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and construction criticism is always welcomed!
> 
> Any comments that are just 'update' will be deleted!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism are always appreciated!
> 
> Any comments that are just "update" will be deleted!


End file.
